(1) Goals of Project: -To investigate the role of cytokines in CMV disease. (2) Experimental Approaches: - Study the role of TNFa in CMV induced inflammation in AIDS patients with CMV colitis. - Study the role of TGF-beta and CMV infection in murine astrocytes. (3) Major Findings: - CMV but not HIV-1 induced TNFa expression in colonic mucosa from AIDS patients. - Murine astrocytes could be productively infected with MCMV. Infected cells expressed TGF-beta mRNA and secreted TGF-beta peptide.Manuscript in preparation.